THE TRAITOR
by eternalafterlife
Summary: This story is about a girl : who is kidnapped during a mission and taken as a hostage to the akatsuki. There she meets an old crush and a new one. But when they release her back to her home village, will they treat her as a traitor? DeidaraxOCxItachi
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ umm this story is about my OC Kyera Konia :P umm... i'm really sorry about the format :[ but i really can't do it in the regular novel format. I accept flames :] so please be brutal X] In the later chapter there will be kissing

I was running down the streets of konoha. The hokage requested my presence in his office. I really hope I don't have to go on a mission, my brother needs me for his school right now.

I could smell the fresh ramen as I passed down the street, I could hear the little kids playing and the adults conversing. I turned to look behind me every now and again; it was a force of habit. I could feel the nice cold breeze through my hair, making it drift behind me ever so gently.

I made it to the hokage's building and went up the stairs by the time I made it to the door it burst open.

Hokage: ah, Kyera. Perfect timing. We just received a new A ranked mission.

Me: WHAT!?

I felt my face drop. I blinked at him disbelievingly but then I saw the file under his arm.

Me: ok… how long is it going to take me?

Hokage: oh don't worry. It wont take that long. It's only a 1 day thing.

Me: that doesn't sound too bad. What's the mission?

Hokage: to pick up an ancient artifact form the village hidden in the sand.

Me: cool. That seems easy enough. What's the artifact?

Hokage: a kunai knife. It is very ancient and has special properties, we can't let it get into the wrong hands. Can I trust you with something TOP secret?

Me: of course my lord.

Hokage: the kunai knife has the ability to control someone else's mind and actions.

Me: so say you want them to commit suicide my lord?

Hokage: they will do it. And you can't get blamed for it. So when you get it, don't touch it ok? Keep it wrapped up. Because you don't know what they did with it and you don't know what YOU might to do with it.

Me: yes my lord…

With that I jumped up and teleported out of there. I ended up in front of the gates of Konoha. I looked at the huge leaf symbol in the middle of it and thought about my little brother. And seeing him happy and smiling again.

My dear brother… I love him so very dearly especially since… THAT day…

A/N~ okay well i hope you liekd this first chapter.

what is Kyera talking about? X] you'll just have to wait and see :D


	2. Exhaustion

**A/N~ this is the secod chapter :]**

**she meets deidara in this chapter ;P**

**I see sparks! haha keep reading :]**

I slowly made my way up the hill. I had been walking for hours on end without any rest… sure for a guy it would be no problem. But I am a girl so it is different. I tire out much easier. I could see Sunagakure in the distance. I knew that pushing me this hard wasn't good but it was already starting to get dark out and I can't be late for tomorrow. My little brother, Shawn, will need me to help him for the final exams.

So I continued walking; the more tired I got the quicker I made my pace. Soon I found myself running. Then not too long after that I found myself in front of the gates of Suna. Just as they were opening I fell to the ground. The last thing I saw before my eyes closed completely was a bunch of feet running towards me.

_I failed you… Please… don't hate me brother…_

FF next morning

I woke up slowly, my eyelids fluttering open. Then once I took in my surroundings and realized that this white cracked ceiling wasn't mine I jumped up in the bed, forcing myself into the sitting position. I frantically looked around. I was in a hospital room, I know because there were machines hooked up to me and the room was completely white, with a few wood furnishings. I looked down and saw that I was only in my bra and ALL of my hair was undone and down. When someone suddenly came in I pulled up the blankets and screamed!

Me: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Person: AHH!!!!

The person dropped the tray that he was carrying in. The tea cup fell to the floor and broke, making the tea splash everywhere, including over the clipboard and files that also dropped.

Me: omg! I'm so sorry.

I lowered the blanket and looked at the person before me. He had short slicked back red hair. I blushed at his rugged features.

Person: I'm terribly sorry miss. I had no idea you were up.

He gave me a genuine smile.

Me: it's fine… thank you. What time is it?

Person: it is 5 to 10

Me: WHAT!

I jumped out of the bed and pulled out all of the needles hooked up to my skin. I heard as the heart monitor went dead. I looked at how I was dressed, I looked just as I had came.

Me: Did you guys remove anything from me?

Person: no. we left you the way you were, except your shirt. It's right here.

He pulled out my black shirt form his coat pocket and took a step back so he was standing against the wall. Leaving me plenty of room to change and run out of here, get my artifact, and rush home to konoha. Quickly I pulled on my shirt and began running down the halls, just barely dodging all of the people walking through them. When I reached the doors I burst them open, without stopping.

I felt something creeping down my cheeks. I touched them to wipe it away. It was tears. I was crying?

I ran as fast as my legs would let me. After a while I could feel my knees buckling under me. I ignored them and continued on. Just as the gates of konoha were in the distance. I felt myself collapse, my knees had given out. I tried pulling myself to Konoha, but that just wasted more energy… and I realized how weak I was right now. I was panting roughly, and then I remembered something. The ancient Kunai knife, I could use that.

I grabbed it out of my pouch, remembering that I had no recollection of retrieving it. It was encrusted with jade and rubies. The cloth around it was spun gold and it was made from diamonds. It looked like it should be heavy but it was light as a feather.

While holding it, I thought about seeing my brother's face again and the gates of konoha. Then I thought to myself, I just want to get to the forest in front of the gates, so then at least someone can see me. Because I know I wouldn't be able to walk through the village proudly.

Before I knew it, I had gotten up and I felt as if someone was pulling my legs forward as I walked. I quickly did a jutsu to make the ancient kunai knife look like a regular kunai, except at the end of it I left a glimmer of diamond. Because there is still a chance I can get caught.

The moment I reached the end of the forest, I had collapsed again. My legs absolutely refused to move and I had scratches all over them. I could see the gates of konoha, but they couldn't see me, I was hidden amongst the trees and the brush on the ground. I reached out my fingertips to as long as they can go, to at least signal them or show them that someone is right there. But even the farthest I reached my fingertips did not reach the sunlight, nor the ground in front of the gates. I gave up and my breathing became harder as I began crying. I knew my brother was disappointed…

I looked back, into the forest, and saw nothing but darkness. My eyes widened in fear, still crying, I was so scared…

I felt my eyes slowly close, I tried forcing them to stay open, but my body was just so tired… it was rejecting me.

.: deidara's POV :.

Sasori and I were walking through the forest as usual when suddenly he just stopped.

Sasori: deidara

Me: hn?

Sasori: go check behind the tree. I sense a chakra presence, however it is very low.

I nodded and walked over to the tree. Up against it was a girl. She had beautiful long mahogany colored hair. Her legs looked bad, they were covered in scratches.

Deidara: Sasori senpai, you might want to check this out, yeah.

I waved my hand motioning him over. He slowly walked over to where I was standing.

Deidara: should we kill her, yeah?

Sasori: no. she's from Konoha, we should take her back to the base. She'll be good for our plans to invade it. Carry her.

Deidara: ok, yeah.

I kneeled down to pick her up. I put both of my hand under her, one on the middle of her back and the other at the nape of her neck. She was really light for what she looked her weight to be.

Sasori: do you think you'll be able to teleport her back to base with you?

Deidara: hm… I think I can, yeah.

I closed my eye and when I opened it we were in front of the giant rock I had come to remember.

Sasori: you look like your hands are tied, let me open it.

He clasped his hands together and soon the rock levitated and moved for us to walk in.

We quickly began walking into the base. By the time I entered the base, the rock had closed behind me, leaving us in complete darkness.

Sasori quickly illumiated our way. But he didn't have to, I had memorized this place, every step and every turn.

Sasori: you can put her in Itachi's room, he's hardly ever here anyways. Just until the leader says for her to leave.

Me: yeah.

I looked down at the girls face. She couldn't be more than 17. Her eyes began to contort and then her eyelids fluttered open.

Girl: w-where am I? who are you?

She was staring intently at my face.

Me: you are-

I cut off as I looked over to Sasori and he shook his head.

Me: who are you?

Girl: my name is…

She held her head as if it was spinning.

Girl: my name is Kyera Konia of Konoha.

She closed her eyes again.

Me: that's a pretty name… yeah

Kyera: hehe… yeah… thank you…

Her lips stayed in that slight pucker from the 'you'. She was actually really pretty, it's a shame she is an Akatsuki hostage and she doesn't even know it yet.

Kyera: where am I? And who are you?

Her voice was sleepy and worried. I couldn't help but frown.

Me: we are… I'll tell you when you wake up.

I had been walking the entire time and I had completely forgotten. We were already in Itachi's room and Sasori was standing by the door impatiently.

Sasori: hurry up deidara!

Me: OH RIGHT, YEAH.

I gently placed her onto Itachi's bed and pulled a blanket over her. She lulled herself back to blissful unconsciousness.

Then I walked to the door where Sasori was standing, he sighed annoyed and walked out. I was about to follow but then I looked back at her sleeping body. Then I closed my eyes and walked out, silently closing the door behind me.


	3. AWAKE

**A/N~ okay, third chapter is uppp! haha, tell me what you think so farrr, and tell me what you want to happen! There are some sparks flying between deidara and kyera :] but will they turn out to be just friends? after all, itachi IS her old crush :)**

* * *

.: Normal POV:.

My eyes fluttered open and I quickly sat up in the bed. Which was a bad choice because then my head felt dizzy and I fell back onto the bed. I got up again, only slower, and with more pain. I heard something moving in the shadows.

Me: who's there!

I reached down for my kunai pouch but it was gone, my eyes widened.

Person: what's wrong? Lost your kunai knifes.

The person stepped forward form the corner. He had medium length black hair that was tied back in a low ponytail. His eyes looked so scary. They kinda looked like Sasuke's… the SHARINGAN!

Me: who are you!

I jumped out of the bed and in an attack position.

Me: you have the sharingan and the last I checked there were only TWO members left from the Uchiha clan!

The person just smirked and closed his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair, putting a few loose strands behind his ear.

Person: he, I knew you looked familiar, still the calculating type, Kyera?

The way he said my name was so seductive it was scary, it sent a chill down my spine.

Me: I-I-Itachi?

My eyes were wide and my lips were slightly parted in fear.

Itachi: yes, Kyera. How long it's been…

In an instant he was pressed against me, holding both of my hands in his. We were so close, if he bent his head any lower than it was now we would be kissing.

Me: I-Itachi… it's been… very long… very long indeed…

Itachi: I heard about your mother and father. How is your brother?

Me: he is fine… but he never smiles anymore…

My eyes flickered to the floor, downcast.

Itachi: I see…

I felt his hand move up my jaw as he slowly picked up my chin to face him. He bent his head a little lower. Our lips were just a few tick marks apart now; I could feel his breath on my face. It smelled of peppermint vanilla, like I remembered it.

Me: yeah…

My eyes were half closed with desire. The last time we saw each other was right before he left. I had no idea what was going on so when he said good bye I was skeptical and just before I turned to leave him, he pulled me around and kissed me. He was my first kiss, so it left me there frozen in my place as he disappeared into the night.

Itachi then grabbed my hands and placed them on his chest, then he wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing us closer together. I closed my eyes slowly then opened them up halfway again, he had deactivated his sharingan. He closed his eyes and I closed mine too. I lifted myself up by going on my tippy toes. Our lips met and a sudden rush of passion and resentment consumed us. I felt Itachi pull me closer to him, so I grasped onto his shirt tighter.

Suddenly we heard the door burst open. Immediately Itachi and I looked at the intruder. It was a person with an orange mask on.

Person: Itachi-san! Itachi-san! Deidara-san told me to tell you not to kill the girl in your room! … oh… I see you two have already met… ITACHI! You sly dog you!

The weird person ran up to us and Itachi and I drew apart from each other.

Itachi: Tobi! What have I told you about knocking before entering my room.

Tobi: Tobi is very sorry! Tobi is a good boy!

He ran out crying.

I looked at Itachi, his sharingan was activated again, I frowned…. And his expression was scary…

Me: you've changed…

My eyes flickered to the wall to the left of me. When they flicked back forward he was in front of my face bending down to meet my gaze. I fell back two steps in surprise.

Itachi: you have too

In an instant his hands were holding me down by my waist. He was standing straight, his white t-shirt outlining the lines of his muscles. I blushed lightly.

Me: yes… I have… in more ways than one Itachi-san. I've become much stronger in my jutsus… and my skills have improved greatly. I'm no longer the little girl you used to know.

I looked up and met his gaze, I smiled sincerely.

Itachi: I have improved too

I immediately closed my eyes in fear. He had moved his hands slowly up my body to the bottom of my jaw. He was holding my head up and to his. This kiss was so forceful. Yet… I liked it.

I winced in pain and my knees gave out. I lightly pounded on his chest with what strength I had. He ignored my pleas and pressed me harder to him.

My strength was completely gone, but I still had managed to push him off of me.

Me: what the HELL are you doing Itachi-san!

I wiped my lips with the back of my hand in anger.

Itachi: don't tell me you didn't want to kiss me, everyone knew you had a huge crush on me at the academy.

Me: that was a long time ago!

I barked back but then quickly, I pushed my bangs to the side of my face. I looked to the side angrily, yet blushing madly at his inquiry.

Suddenly, someone else burst in. It was the blonde boy that brought me here. My eyes opened as I stared at him in disbelief. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds. That only means that he is part of the, akatsuki.

Me: this is the… the akatsuki?

My eyes were stuck on his face.

Itachi: yes. It is.

I stared at the floor in fear and disbelief. They were members of the akatsuki… they could kill me at any moment… without a reason or warning…

Itachi: deidara, how did you find her?

Deidara: Sasori and I found her on our way back to the base through the Konoha forest, hn.

Itachi: she'll stay in my room until the leader comes back.

Itachi took a quick glance towards me then his eyes flickered back to Deidara, his sharingan already activated.

Deidara: I'm going to show her around, hn.

He motioned his index finger for me to get up and follow him.

I quickly shot up and rushed to him. Anything to get away from Itachi… Deidara slowly walked out of the room with me following close behind him.

Deidara: hello… Kyera, hn.

Me: … Deidara…

I looked downcast, not wanting to look into his face.

Deidara: I told you I would tell you where you were when you woke up… so… we're in the akatsuki base. And I am Deidara. You don't need to know where I'm from or anything else about me… just my name, hn.

Me: ok… if you say so. Deidara?

Deidara: hmm?

Me: are you going to kill me…

I heard him stop and shift so that he was facing me.

Deidara: of course not. You're a valuable part of the akatsuki right now. hn. You're going to give us the information we need to invade the village hidden in the leaves.

I stopped in my tracks. Did he just say that I was going to be giving them information on how to invade Konoha? Oh my god…. I can't do that because if they do let me go I'd be considered a traitor…

Me: but what about when and IF you guys let me go… won't I be considered a traitor… Deidara-san…

Deidara: they won't have to know. You can just come up with some other story like you got lost or something.

Me: …but that's not the truth… these, these people are good. They'll know I'm lying!

I was close to tears. I immediately gasped and clasped both hands over my mouth. I had spoken out at an akatsuki member. I fell down on all fours and hiccupped an apology for my outburst. A single tear rolled down my cheek as my brother's face appeared in my mind. Within a moment I felt arms wrap around me, slightly pulling me off the ground.

Me: D-Deidara…

I closed my eyes and basked in his warmth. He was comforting, not at all how I pictured any of the akatsuki members to be.

I felt myself rise as Deidara helped me stand up.

I opened my eyes and faced him, our eyes locking. I smiled unsurely, and he brushed some loose strands of hair out of my face. When he smiled all of my worries vanished, and I smiled back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Deidara took me on a tour around the hideout. He told me that some places were off limits and he told me not to go near certain rooms. By the way he was talking, it seems like I'm going to be here for a while.

He then walked me back to Itachi's room and told me that his room was down the stone covered hallway. I nodded and smiled then just as he was about to turn and leave, I rung my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Me: thank you so much Deidara!

He just looked at me surprised and then when I let go of him he walked away, disappearing into the dark shadows.

I looked down sadly… then I placed my hand on the doorknob, took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was virtually silent except for Itachi's deep breathing coming from his bed. Then I realized something, there wasn't another bed. I walked over to the closet right next to Itachi's bed and quietly opened it; I scanned the inside for extra blankets. I found three and quickly grabbed them. I slowly tiptoed over the area next to his bed and laid down the thickest blanket.

Itachi: what are you doing?

Me: I'm making my bed.

I was on all fours evening the sides out. Before I knew it, I felt something snake around my waist and I gave a yelp as I jolted off of the floor and onto something hard.

I opened my eyes and as they adjusted to the dark, I was on Itachi's chest.

Me: Itachi! What are you doing! Let me go

I pounded lightly on his chest.

Itachi: you can sleep on my bed, I won't do anything.

His dark brown eyes were staring back into my violet ones. I looked back at him sympathetically.

Me: I-Itachi?

Itachi: what's wrong?

Me: why are you doing this?

I closed my lips tightly and stared into his now activated sharingan.

Itachi: because… I want to make up for everything I've done to you.

My eyes widened and slowly watered.

A feeling began to rise inside of me; I haven't felt it in so long… could it be? Could I truly be falling for this Uchiha prodigy again?

I couldn't… he hurt me so badly before.

But I couldn't help but fall forward slightly and link our lips together. I missed him. Then I rolled over and had my back to him the rest of the night.

I fell asleep to his steady husky breathing, hoping that he didn't hear my sobs.


End file.
